Silicon nanophotonic waveguides implemented in conventional and photonic crystal configurations have been used to implement compact optical modulators and other devices. Integration of waveguides, photodetectors and modulators enables realization of photonic integrated circuits. However, once fabricated it is generally difficult to tune the waveguides and other components.